The subject invention relates to smoking articles, cigarettes for example, and smoking material therefor.
The patents literature contains many proposals for smoking materials for use in place of conventional cut tobacco cigarette filler.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide new smoking materials which provide for mainstream smoke which although containing low levels of tobacco derived components, is fully acceptable to the consumer.
The subject invention provides a smoking material comprising a non-polyol aerosol generator, up to 20% by weight tobacco, binder at not more than 20% by weight and not less than 30% by weight inorganic filler.
Triethylene glycol diacetate (xe2x80x98TEGDAxe2x80x99), glycerol triacetate (xe2x80x98triacetinxe2x80x99) or glycerol diacetate (xe2x80x98diacetinxe2x80x99), for example, can be used as the non-polyol aerosol generator either individually or in combination. As is well known to those skilled in smoking article science and technology, TEGDA and triacetin are substances with an established use as plasticisers (bonding agents) for cellulose acetate cigarette-filter tow. It was thus surprising to find that these substances and similar substances, when used as aerosol generating substances in smoking materials according to the subject invention, provide aerosols in mainstream smoke which smokers register as very acceptable.
Non-polyol aerosol generator is usefully present in smoking materials of the subject invention at levels in a range of about 2% to about 30% by weight. More usually the range will be about 5% to about 20% by weight, and more usually 5-15%.
Total aerosol generator can include a polyol aerosol generator, such as for example one or more of glycerol, propylene glycol and triethylene glycol.
Smoking materials according to the subject invention can, as will be readily appreciated by those skilled in the art, be fabricated by slurrying the components, in fine particulate form, with water and casting the slurry to sheet form on a band or wire sheet-forming machine or on a heated drum. An alternative is to feed a mixture of the components, together with water, to an extruder. The product of casting or extrusion is suitably cut and shredded to provide smoking material of particulate form.
If the components used to provide the smoking material do not include tobacco, then advantageously the smoking material, in particulate form, is blended with particulate tobacco. In such case, the smoking material expediently accounts for at least about 30% by weight of the blend. Suitably, the smoking material will account for the majority, by weight, of the blend, that is more than 50% by weight of the blend. The tobacco in the blend may be expanded tobacco.
A class of substance suitable for the selection therefrom of binder in smoking materials according to the subject invention is th alginat s. Sodium alginate has been found to be advantageous. Other suitable binder substances are celluloses or modified celluloses, hydroxypropyl cellulose or carboxymethyl cellulose, for example, starches or modified starches and natural gums.
Suitable substances for use as inorganic filler are calcium carbonate, perlite, vermiculite, diatomaceous earth, colloidal silica, magnesium oxide, magnesium sulphate, magnesium carbonate or other low density inorganic filler materials known to those skilled in the art.
In smoking materials according to the subject invention inorganic filler is preferably present at a level of at least about 35%, preferably at least about 40% and more preferably at least about 45% by weight.
In smoking materials according to the subject invention tobacco may be present at less than 15%, preferably less than 10% and more preferably less than 5%. The binder of smoking materials according to the invention may be present at less than 15%, and more preferably less than 10% by weight.
Smoking materials according to the subject invention may comprise one or more mechanical stabiliser or strengthening materials, examples being cocoa, sugar and fibre, paper fibre for instance. Expansion medium, such as starch, pullulan or other polysaccharides or foaming agents, for example, and high fat or high oil materials, such as cocoa butter or olive oil, corn oil, for example, may also be advantageously included.
Smoking material according to the invention may be used in a conventional smoking article, either blended with another smoking material, which may be tobacco material, or not or in a coaxial arrangement, for example.
According to a second aspect of the subject invention a smoking article comprising a smokable rod and a filter, said rod comprising a core and an outer part, said core comprising a first particulate smoking material and a first cigarette paper wrapper enwrapping said first smoking material and said outer part comprising a second particulate smoking material disposed annularly about said core and a second cigarette paper wrapper enwrapping said second smoking material, wherein either of said first or said second smoking material comprises a non-polyol aerosol generator, up to 20% by weight tobacco, binder at not more than 20% by weight and not less than 30% by weight inorganic filler.
As will be observed, one of the said smoking materials of the smoking article of the second aspect of the subject invention is as per the smoking material of the first above recited aspect of the subject invention. The smoking material of the first above recited aspect of the subject invention may be present in both the first smoking material and the second smoking material of the smoking article above.
Preferably the said second smoking material of the smoking article is as per the smoking material of the first above recited aspect of the subject invention.
Expediently, the first smoking material is cut tobacco filler, suitably cut lamina filler.
Much by preference, in smoking articles in accordance with the subject invention both the core and the outer part of the smokable rod extend over the full length of the rod. It is much by preference too for the core to be disposed coaxially of the rod.
In a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a smoking article comprising a smokable rod and a filter, the smokable rod comprising smoking material and the filter comprising filtration material provided with an elutable aerosol generator which is a polyol and/or a non-polyol aerosol generator, the aerosol generator being elutable from the filter upon smoking of the smoking article to enhance the aerosol provided from the smoking material.
The smoking article may be of a coaxial arrangement or non-coaxial arrangement.
Advantageously the smoking material comprises an aerosol generator, a binder and an inorganic filler, and is more advantageously comprised of a non-polyol aerosol generator, up to 20% by weight tobacco, binder at not more than 20% by weight and not less than 30% by weight inorganic filler. Alternatively the smoking material may comprise one or more of the aerosol generating means or aerosol generating fuel sources of our co-pending application filed on 6 Sep. 1995 under International Patent Application No. PCT/GB 95/02110. As a further alternative, the smoking material may comprise conventional cut tobacco leaf material.
The aerosol generator may be a polyhydric alcohol, an ester, a high boiling point hydrocarbon, glycerol, propylene glycol, triethylene glycol, methylene glycol, methyl citrate, triacetin or diacetin, either alone or in combination.
In a smoking article of an exterior circumference conventional for a cigarette, i.e. c.25 mm, the exterior circumference of the said core is suitably about 17 mm.